For Eternity
by TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: "Forevermore?" "For eternity, my witch. For eternity." A post-Resurrection fic.


In the end, eternity is a cruel companion.

As it had always been, at least to her.

When did the string of their connection break? When did it stretch out so thinly until it had no other choice but to snap into two leaving them in two different places? When did desolation begin? Desolation of thousand unsaid words. Desolation of quiet longing stares.

She didn't notice when the string had started to twist and get brittle. Perhaps, it happened when she was looking away for far too long when his amethyst eyes pleaded for her attention. Or when his scowl that had always been directed to the ugliness of the world was eventually turned towards her.

Perhaps, it began when he went home very late at night and she slept even before the sun disappeared from the horizon. So many breakfasts and dinners spent alone in whichever cabin, transient, apartment they currently stayed in just because one of them was too exhausted, too busy to accompany the other.

Maybe, it started when they stopped sharing a bed. When she couldn't finish his sentences anymore. When he couldn't follow her train of thoughts anymore. He would blame old age with a forced laugh. For even though their bodies do not wither with time, their minds do and there are only limited memories and knowledge one can store, he had said once. But what about their experiences with each other? She had wanted to appeal. Actual experience could teach much more than what knowledge could. And you cannot just unlearn experiences. You cannot just unlearn her habits, Lelouch. But she had kept her mouth shut and just shook her head.

Perhaps, the string had its first tear that day.

Or the second.

Or worse, the last.

Nowadays, during the rare silent times that they are staying in the same room, she would secretly observe his profile and seek for the tell-tale signs of unhappiness. And always, but not at all surprised, she would easily find them in his downcast eyes, in his frowning mouth that she cannot remember when she had seen smile last, in his faraway looks that scream isolation, ache, and abandonment. When had he started wearing this lonesome face, she couldn't remember, too. On the tenth year of their journey together? The twentieth?

… Always?

The thought is frightening and terrifyingly painful. For such could only mean that she had turned a blind eye to his suffering in order to have her wish selfishly granted. And now, when the euphoria of that wish had gathered its tendrils back to the depths of her heart, when not even those false smiles and fake giddiness could bridge the distance between them anymore, now, she clearly sees his heart trapped by the obligation of being her companion for an undetermined length of time.

But she does not dare ask to confirm.

She is too afraid to hear his honest words.

So one night, she just tells, and goes ahead before the words get caught up in her throat and be stuck there forever. Might as well have the truth come from her instead from him.

_Are you lonely?_

"You're lonely."

At the sound of her soft voice, the man looks up from the tablet where he is watching the evening news and turns those glowing eyes at her.

_Are you getting tired of me?_

"You're getting tired of me, aren't you? I understand that. For all of my immortal life, myself is my worst company." This comes out with a teasing smile on her lips.

A cock of his head and a contemplative look is thrown at her direction. To hide her burning eyes, she puts the book she's reading down on the bed and takes advantage of the brief solace as her thick hair shrouds her face. When she gazes at him again, the tears are just passing memories and no trace of hurt is reflected on her face.

_Do you want to leave?_

She gives a nonchalant shrug then turns to the window where the night is sparkling with the twinkling stars. "It's alright if you want to leave. After all, we've already collected most of the existing geass fragments. In the event that there is any more left…" A sigh, "Well, immortality alone makes us invincible, thus working separately will not really be a problem."

Her musings are met by an unbearable silence. Along with the whirring sound coming from the airconditioner, she could hear the gears running in his mind as if they are real, tangible machineries capable of turning thoughts into things. The idea amuses her. If only she could keep a piece of his mind with her.

When response is still scarce and silence becomes too heavy, she glances back at him.

He sits so still, legs crossed just like how he always does, on the wooden chair that looks too small for him from her angle of sight. His eyes, though, are not looking back at her, but rather they are cast at the blank gray wall as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. If they were still in the past, during the rebellion, she would have a couple of guesses of what's in his mind and one of them would be accurate. But now, she can come up with a million of choices and none of them would be right. Internally, she smiles bitterly. _How distant have they become from each other?_

_Do you want to be free? Does your heart sing of freedom and independence?_

"You are free to leave me, Lelouch, and pursue whatever path you chose to live. It's been a few decades since the Demon Emperor died infront of millions of people. Seeing your face resembling his won't create much chaos now. Yours will be considered as a mere coincident just like how each of us has a living doppleganger somewhere in the world. If you worry about resources, you can take half of our supplies. Money will also be divided equally among us."

Still, silence.

The thumping of her heart forms echo that only she can hear and... and she cannot speak anymore. She has reached her limit. One more word and she would be bursting into tears. It is already a feat to have her spoken this long without her voice wobbling.

She waits patiently as she sits on the bed they had never shared, thinking of what her future plans will involve. Transferring to another country? A change of identity? Entering school? There are so many options but her mind is clouded, her eyes watery flooding her heart with the word _alone, alone, alone._

Then suddenly, her questions are answered.

Lelouch nods solemnly.

Without a word, he leaves her room and goes to his own? To the living room? To the storage room? She doesn't know. She doesn't care.

A ruffling noise resounds from outside and just a few minutes later, the sound of the door closing.

Leaving the confines of her room, she finds their large bag - the one she had carried around when Lelouch was still an empty shell - lying on the floor of the living room. She kneels infront of it and inspects what was left and what was gone. Then thoughtlessly, as if her arms have a mind of their own, she hooks the straps on her shoulders.

The way her knees effortlessly straightens and her back easily poises is a surprise sensation so foreign to her that a soft "Oh!" escapes her lips. Shaking the bag behind, she listens to the clutter of things as they bump freely against each other now that space is not an issue.

It's light. So much lighter than the one she was used to carry. She takes a step forward and marvels on how her legs move without any constrain and hardship.

It's so light she is certain that she can run fast despite the additional weight on her back.

So light that when she jumps, the bag falls limp behind her for the things that had bestowed its firm shape are now gone.

The bag is terribly too light for the number of items that was once good for two people is now enough to provide for only one.

* * *

She knows the exact time when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her shivering body towards a warmer one. 2:15 AM, the clock that she had been staring at ever since she went to bed blinks harshly at her. Sleep never came but tears did as she accepted her repetitive fate of being the one who was left behind. And now, eyes swollen, tear ducts and heart drained, the presence of someone seems like a dream that she never wanted to end.

"Selfish woman, you never changed, don't you?"

She closes her eyes at the sound of his voice, at the feel of his breath on her nape.

"Lelouch... Lelouch, why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be? This is my _home_." The answer comes fast but gentle.

"But you already left."

There's a contained tremor in his chest that rumbles her core. Faint, as if the owner is trying so hard to control the tension yet the tremble is still there, in his breathing, in his voice. "I left because I was angry. I needed to arrange my thoughts before I respond to your ridiculous statements. C.C..." He sighs. The earthquake had subsided. "Did you really think that I can just leave you like that? It's as if you don't know me at all."

"Because I don't... anymore. You can't deny that we've become mere strangers to each other these past few years. You've become lonelier and lonelier as time passes by. It's time for you to find your happiness." The clock is now a blur infront of her.

"And you think of this because?"

"Because..." When she cannot continue, the grip around her tightens. Long fingers slip in between her slender ones, their intertwined arms and hands are a thick rope forming a secure hold of their bodies.

"You're right," he whispers in her hair, "It's been a while since we shared a bed like this. But I've never forgotten how nice it feels..."

His thumb begins caressing her skin - a lullaby more effective than the softest tunes and tender melodies.

"... to have someone to wake up to in the cold mornings and to fall asleep with during the warm nights."

Heart in her throat, eyes of glass, she could only squeeze his fingers tightly so as to suppress the shake of her shoulders.

"I want to have that forever."

"Then find someone who can give that to you."

She hears the frown in his voice. "But I already have one."

"Lelouch..."

He utters her real name.

And when he turns her body around, she sees the peaceful resolve in his eyes, a genuine smile on his lips. He looks at her as someone would look at happiness and with his arms around her, she feels the string slowly connect itself back together, tying the loose ends of doubt, desolation and fear, thickening with the coat of their renewed trust, honesty, and affection they only have for each other.

Reverently, he parts her fringe and runs his finger on her code. His touch a whisper, a prayer to all the gods. "And I made a promise to you."

"That was ages ago," she manages to choke out.

"Then it shall be in effect until we take our very last breath, until we see the final sunrise, when the sun sets before our eyes for the last time, and our hearts permanently stop beating."

"Forevermore?" she asks in a small voice.

He nods as his forehead touches hers. "For eternity, my witch. For eternity."

At last, C.C. closes her eyes, her chest finally deflating after a long time. Then she breathes in the life that lies beside her as her tears wash away the worries and uncertainties.

And perhaps, this time, eternity is not so cruel at all.

* * *

_**C.C. deserves that happy ending in the movie.**_


End file.
